Alan Rice-Oxley
United Kingdom | branch = British Army Royal Flying Corps Royal Air Force | serviceyears = | rank =Lieutenant | unit =King's Shropshire Light Infantry, No. 15 Squadron RFC, No. 41 Squadron RFC, No. 45 Squadron RAF | commands = | battles =First World War * Italian Campaign * Battle of the Piave River | awards =Distinguished Flying Cross }} Lieutenant Alan Rice-Oxley (alias Alan Rice Oxley) (1898 - 21 July 1961) was a British pilot during World War I. He became a flying ace in 1918, credited with six aerial victories.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/england/rice-oxley.php Retrieved 19 February 2010. Early life Alan Rice-Oxley was born in Kings Langley, Hertfordshire in 1898. He was educated at Watford Grammar School for Boys, which he attended between January 1908 and July 1914. ISBN 978-1-84342-424-6 Military career Rice-Oxley commissioned into the King's Shropshire Light Infantry in February 1915 and was seconded to the Royal Flying Corps the following year.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/29059/supplements/1198 Retrieved 21 April 2011.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/29772/pages/9564 Retrieved 21 April 2011. He trained as a pilot and initially served with No. 15 Squadron in France, tasked with artillery-spotting and reconnaissance. He was wounded in action in October 1916, and after recuperating became a fighter pilot. Subsequently, in 1918 he joined the Sopwith Camel equipped No. 45 Squadron on the Italian Front. He recorded his first victories in a combat on 12 July 1918. Piloting Camel D8240, he and Captain Cedric Howell engaged a formation of between ten and fifteen Austro-Hungarian aircraft in proximity to the town of Feltre. In the ensuing dogfight Rice-Oxley destroyed two of the enemy, and for his conduct in this action was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/england/rice-oxley.php Retrieved 20 April 2011. Over the course of the following three days, he destroyed another enemy aircraft and drove a further two down out of control. He achieved his sixth and final victory on 22 August. Later life Rice-Oxley joined the North Borneo Armed Constabulary, attaining the position of Commissioner of Police. From 1942-1945 he was interned by the Japanese as a civilian internee at Batu Lintang camp near Kuching, Sarawak.http://www.borneopow.info/bugle/Borneo%20Bugle6.pdf Post war, he returned to Britain and was working as a farmer when he died at Bridport, Dorset on 21 July 1961.(The London Gazette, 13 February 1962) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/42597/pages/1276 Retrieved 8 February 2011. Honours and awards Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC) citation: "Lt. Alan Rice-Oxley (Shrops. L.I.). In company with another machine this officer attacked an enemy formation of fifteen aeroplanes, and promptly destroyed two of them. He then repeatedly attacked the remaining thirteen machines, who were crowding on his companion, and the battle ended in the destruction of six of the enemy and one driven down out of control. Two days afterwards he destroyed two more enemy aircraft. The gallantry displayed by this officer, and that of his companion, Capt. C. E. Howell, in attacking fifteen machines, was of the very highest order." Supplement to the London Gazette, 2 November 1918 (12971/30989)http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30989/supplements/12971 Retrieved 20 April 2011. References Above the Trenches: a Complete Record of the Fighter Aces and Units of the British Empire Air Forces 1915-1920. Christopher F. Shores, Norman L. R. Franks, Russell Guest. Grub Street, 1990. ISBN 0-948817-19-4, ISBN 978-0-948817-19-9. A Book of Remembrance 1914 1918 (Watford Grammar School). Naval and Military Press, ISBN 978-1-84342-424-6. Sources of information Category:1898 births Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Royal Flying Corps officers Category:World War II civilian prisoners held by Japan Category:Internees at Batu Lintang camp Category:People from Dacorum (district) Category:British World War I flying aces Category:King's Shropshire Light Infantry officers Category:British colonial police officers Category:People educated at Watford Grammar School for Boys Category:1961 deaths